Yin Branwen
by Darkfire2466
Summary: Raven isn't as cold as we think. Yin is an awesome brother and average student of Shade Academy. Until of course he transfers to Beacon for the small chance of meeting his sister(s). READ THE PROFILE UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OC.

Starting out with an Author's note, technically this is yet another Revamp of Yin Xiao Long, but there was just too much going on and you all deserve my best work. And now that my pseudo explanation for this is over….here we go.

Yin Xiao Long-Branwen was not having the best day of his life. He was just about to head to his room to sleep when his mother walked in and gave him an additional assignment.

"Yin, do you still want to go see your father and sister?"

Raven asked, sitting beside him.

"Yes? Did you even have to ask Mother?"

Raven fluffed his thick, raven black hair.

"People can change. Decisions change daily. Some anyway."

Yin sighed. His mother was almost always cryptic with him, unless it was dire, or she was angry. And the two tended to go hand in hand.

"I understand. But I still want to go. Even if you won't help her Mother, I want to be able to."

Raven smiled a little at his determination.

"Very well my son. My little Shadow Dragon. You may want to change into something a bit more….mission ready."

Yin smiled fondly at her. She hid her emotions well, but he knew she cared about both him and his twin sister.

"I will mother. I don't think wearing no shirt with my sister on an all girl team is a good idea."

Raven chuckled and Yin got up to go to his room, opening his closet to see what would give him the proper impression.

"Ah….here it is."

He said proudly as he rushed to get dressed. After smoothing out his unruly black hair, as much as he could without half a pound of hair gel, he started to get dressed. Quickly donning one of his favored outfits. Black pants that he kept tucked into knee high black boots with silver caps on the heel and toe, the toe cap attaching to a silver strap on the front of his ankle and a silver zipper on the outer sides of the top halves of his boots. There were small silver buckles around the outer top side of the boots, and a yellow bandanna tied around his right knee.

From the waist up, the color scheme didn't change much.

Yin wearing a dark purple t-shirt under a black sleeveless jacket with dark purple lining and silver edging that continued down the long coat tails, which ended in triangles. The neck of the jacket being raised, covering his neck.

Around his waist was a black belt with several pouches on it, each with a silver buckle or button. After a brief moment of hesitation, he pulled on his fingerless black leather gloves and picked up his aviator sunglasses off of his nightstand.

Walking back out to face his mother, who was working on her dust sword. Again. Yin smiled.

"I'll be out in a moment Mother. Anything you wanted me to tell Yang when we meet?"

Raven looked up at him.

"Not really. You assume she'd listen to anything I had to say. Which she probably won't. But if so, please tell her that I do care and that I will attempt to be there when you two need me most."

Yin nodded, that was actually very surprising considering to the rest of the world his mother had more of a "survival of the fittest" mentality.

"I will Mother."

He responded before walking out to his personal garage and looking down at his hand built, custom, black and silver motorcycle he fondly called Black Badger. The bike having two back wheels and two front wheels, making it incredibly stable, and the bike could even double as a jet ski and hoverboard, considering that he couldn't simply teleport like his mother.

"I'm on my way Yang..."

He whispered before walking over to the work station he'd built in the corner and picking up his preferred weapons. Duel katanas called Shadow and Eclipse that doubled as machine guns. Climbing onto his bike, he put on his glasses, revving the engine loudly before rocketing out of the garage and speeding out to Shade Academy, where he was technically a student, and deciding to take his headmaster's offer to be a Shade Academy transfer to Beacon.

"Headmaster Shadow sir?"

He requested, walking into the elder man's office.

"Yes Mr. Branwen?"

Yin stood perfectly straight.

"I would like to say that I have consider your transfer student offer and have been given permission by my Mother to accept your gracious offer."

Headmaster John Shadow turned to face his prized pupil, who was essentially a one man team.

"Very well. I will have all your paperwork sent to Professor Ozpin. You will have to get there on your own. Dismissed."

Yin nodded firmly and turned on his heels, walking off to go say goodbye to what had essentially become his sister team, Team NDGO, and tell them he was leaving.

"Morning Nebula, I figured I oughta tell you and the girls, but I'm transferring to Beacon."

Nebula sighed, hugging her best friend and arguable big brother.

"Fine. I'll tell them."

She mumbled, hugging him tightly before calling into the dorm to explane to the other girls what was going on.

"Aw…...we're gonna miss you Yin."

Dew sighed, giving him a hug. Octavia joined in as Nebula made room for Gwen, the four girls giving him a hug.

"Send lots of pictures?"

Nebula asked as he pat her on the back.

"Sure Neb, I'll send a bunch of pictures, and I'll try and call you girls when I get to Vale. Okay?"

The four of them nodded and let him go, allowing him to run back out to his motorcycle and ride off towards Vale. Speeding the distance to the Kingdom before deciding to stop for the night.

"Room for one."

He asked the hotel owner, offering up the lien to pay for his stay. The man, a ram faunus, looked at him.

"Of course. Where are you from young man, you don't sound like you're from here though, may I ask where you are from originally?"

Yin smiled kindly.

"I am originally from here. I was born in Patch but raised in Vacuo. I'm transferring into Beacon from Shade."

The man smiled proudly.

"Then hold on to your lien young man. For a young huntsman, especially one who treats faunus as his equal and has come so far, I would be happy to allow you to rest here for the night, completely free of charge."

Yin was surprised by the man's kindness, and shook his hand thankfully.

"Thank you, for allowing me to stay here for tonight sir."

He responded respectfully before being handed the key to his room and saying his goodbye to the hotel owner for the night and went to sleep. The next morning, he woke up early and thanked the hotel owner again before riding off on his motorcycle, having called his friends at Shade to tell them he'd made it to Vale, and sped towards Beacon, parking in front of the school and casually sauntering inside. Much to the annoyance of Professor Goodwitch, who was not made aware of the transfer student's presence.

Another A/N

So how does this one sound? Any suggestions for Yin's behavior will most likely be taken! Leave a review! Also, the other two will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OC.

Yin was almost surprised to hear Professor Goodwitch behind him.

"Who are you and why are you on Beacon grounds?"

She asked, her riding crop in her hand. Yin watched her hand warily. He'd been warned about what she could do, and wasn't necessarily keen on fighting her. Though he would if necessary.

"I'm the transfer student from Shade Academy."

He said firmly. He was incredibly calm about the whole situation. Mostly because he was confident in his abilities. Which would be why he hadn't fled quite yet.

"Prove it. Name?"

Yin stood his ground bravely.

"My name is Yin Xiao Long-Branwen. I'm the transfer student from Shade Academy in Vacuo."

He said calmly. Managing to disguise his temper towards the situation.

Glynda looked the boy over. He did have a few of the traditional Branwen traits, and a few more Xiao Long traits.

"So if I were to call Yang Xiao Long down here she would recognize you as her brother?"

Yin was on the verge of snapping, his main focus going into keeping his eyes from turning red.

"My sister and I have never met. Ever. Not that I could remember anyway."

Glynda was about to continue interrogating him when Professor Ozpin walked over to them.

"Hello Mr. Xiao Long-Branwen."

Yin looked at him.

"Branwen is fine sir."

He responded immediately. Ozpin smiled a bit, as if he knew the teenager in front of him preferred to be called by his true last name only.

"Of course Mr. Branwen. Right this way. I understand you were a one man unit at Shade Academy?"

Yin nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes sir, though I frequently worked with Team NDGO for group assignments."

Ozpin nodded. He'd been told that the lone Branwen had been a frequent ally to another Shade Academy team, so it wasn't a surprise to him.

"Very well. You will be added on to Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose. It's another all huntress team."

Yin nodded firmly.

"Understood sir."

He responded, still masking his emotions as Ozpin guided him to Team RWBY's dorm room.

Knocking on the door, Ozpin stepped out of the way as the door opened to reveal the youngest student of the school, Ruby Rose.

"Hi Professor! Who's he?"

Ozpin smiled as Yin started analyzing his chances of surviving being struck with the scythe he could already see leaning on the wall behind the girl. Ozpin looked at Yin.

"This is our transfer student from Shade Academy in Vacuo. Since he was a one man team at Shade, we've decided to put him on Team RWBY. Your team name will not be changing."

Yin tilted his head.

"Sir, their name wouldn't change anyway. My name starts with a Y."

Ozpin laughed and walked off as Yin looked back at Ruby.

"Uh….hello?"

Ruby almost instantly launched herself onto him, giving him a bear hug.

"HI! Welcome to Beacon! I can't wait to work with you!"

She said energetically. Yin didn't question it, considering she was still clinging to his torso.

"I look forward to working with you as well."

Ruby grinned as she got off of him, practically dragging him into the room before shutting the door, getting the attention of the rest of her team.

"Hey everybody! Professor Ozpin decided to put the Shade Academy transfer student on our team!"

Yin said nothing until Weiss Schnee spoke.

"Ruby, do you even know this guy's name?"

Ruby blushed.

"I…..uh….I know it starts with a Y?"

Yin decided to let her play a bit of a guessing game, and was as obvious as he could possibly be.

"I'm the opposite of Yang."

Yang looked up and realized what he meant.

"His name's Yin."

She said before going to lay back down. Weiss and Blake looked at her.

"How'd you know?"

Yin spoke up.

"Did you ever hear of Yin and Yang, one cannot exist without the other?"

Weiss nodded before letting out a slight 'oh' sound. Blake catching on shortly after.

"What's your last name then?"

Blake asked. Weiss nodding. Yin looked over at Yang and stepped back.

"Technically? Xiao Long-Branwen. I normally just go by Branwen though."

Yang sat up so fast she almost hit her head and looked over at him.

"You're kidding."

Yin shook his head and looked into Yang's eyes, his eyes going from a matching shade of lilac to her own to a bright shade of red.

"Yep, he's related. Hi big bro!"

Yang called before tackling him in a hug. He didn't mind it though. Despite his normal stand offish personality.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you. And Ruby. Can't forget Ruby."

He said before returning the hug. After a moment he realized he'd nearly forgotten to do something.

"Crud, I forgot to call Nebula and the others. Anybody feel like meeting my other adoptive sisters?"

Yang and Ruby nodded brightly and after a moment, Blake and Weiss decided to go along with it. Yin pulling out his scroll and sending a call through to Nebula, knowing that the girls had an off day.

"YIN!...you already replaced us big brother?"

Nebula asked, faking tears. Yin chuckled at her little act.

"I didn't replace you Neb, nobody is quite like you. Where is everyone?"

The moment he said that Octavia, Gwen, and Dew jumped onto Nebula's bed to talk to him.

"I suppose that answers that question."

The girls laughed and Yin looked at team RWBY.

"Alright then, now that everybody's here, Nebula, Octavia, Gwen, Dew, I want you all to meet my twin sister Yang, younger sister Ruby, and their partners Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna."

The four girls introduced themselves properly and Yin was enjoying being able to spend a bit of time introducing his new friends and family to the four girls who'd basically become his family during his time at Shade Academy.

"Well it was nice meeting you all!"

Ruby said as Team NDGO had to go do homework and Yang decided to call her Dad.

"We should probably tell Dad there are two of us now."

Yin nodded and the next call that was made very nearly resulted in Yang having to call her Uncle Qrow to make sure her father hadn't rolled straight down the stairs.

"You'd think he didn't know he had a son."

Yin said stoically, managing to make both Weiss and Blake laugh loudly, Yang and Ruby joining in shortly after.

Another A/N

So how does this one sound? Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC.

Over the next few days, Yin revealed himself to be a skilled and competent fighter. Able to fight off all four members of Team RWBY at the same time with his dual katanas.

"Hey, what's your semblance anyway Yin?"

Yang asked, jumping onto his back after they finished their sparring match. Yin coming out victorious by waiting out the duration of his sister's 'tantrum' as he called it before running in and shoulder checking her into the wall behind her.

"If you need to know my semblance, then you'll know. Okay? But even Nebula can tell you I don't use it often."

Yang sighed.

"But, please….big brother…."

Yin completely ignored her, walking off with her on his back. He'd grown incredibly accustomed to ignoring whining. A trait he learned from his mother. And from helping her deal with the bandits.

"Yang, I will lock you in a room with Ruby after giving her 13 cookies. You will not enjoy it. And I am not telling you what my semblance is. Nebula has seen me use it once. You should hope you never see me use it at all."

Yang sighed, still riding on her brother's back as he walked to the cafeteria. Walking in, he saw Cardin, as usual, pulling on Velvet's ears. Deciding to step in and help, he walked over to Cardin and grabbed his wrist, pinching down on a pressure point and watching the boy squirm.

"You will apologize to Velvet and you and your pathetic excuse for a team will get out and never bother her again, or I will become very angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. I can be so….so much worse than Yang."

Cardin shivered, he'd been on the receiving end of Yang's anger, and it hadn't been a good experience. He wasn't keen on experiencing what the whole school knew was her older twin brother. So, he squirmed out of Yin's grip, shouted an apology to Velvet, and ran off. The rest of his team following him. Velvet hugged Yin tightly and he smiled.

"It was nothing Velvet."

Yin said, his lilac eyes remaining completely calm while Yang climbed off his back.

"Yeah! Actually, why don't you come sit with us? Just in case team CDNL comes back."

Velvet nodded and went to sit with the Team RWBY and team JNPR. Yin sitting across from her with his sisters to his left and right, with Weiss on the other side of Ruby and Blake on the other side of Yang.

They'd just started talking about an assignment when Yin's scroll rang.

"Sorry about that, I think that's mother."

He said before answering, not really all that surprised when Raven's face showed up on the screen.

"Good afternoon Mother. You look tired. What's happened?"

Raven shook her head.

"Training new recruits, getting the ones who've been with us for a while to become somewhat competent. It's a never ending cycle."

Yin chuckled.

"So you're tired because I'm not there to do my half of the work."

Raven glared at her son somewhat half heartedly through the screen.

"You have no idea how exhausting this is. Plus all the paperwork. It's impossible for me to be two places at once and I'm trying to make the time to go to the Vytal festival this year."

Yin chuckled, he'd already called to tell her he and his twin sister were chosen to compete in the doubles match that year. And he was trying to get his sister to depend less on her semblance. Which was apparently a very steep learning curve for her.

"We'll make sure to save you a seat Mom. Then again, you could just fly in and sit with Weiss. Or Blake. I don't think anybody would really want to bother a Schnee, even if there is a bird sitting next to her."

Weiss shrugged and Raven, still maintaining her facade.

"I'll call again when I have some time. Someone's about to detonate a real hand grenade in the training field."

She said, just as they heard a loud explosion on Raven's end.

"The joys of foresight."

They heard her mumble before she hung up. Yang blinked.

"Mom can see into the future?"

Yin shrugged.

"To an extent. That's part of why she left. She knew that within two years after she did, Ruby would be born. She just didn't know to who or exactly when. She only gets bits and pieces."

Yang blinked.

"Mom has the coolest semblance ever."

Yin laughed.

"It is pretty cool."

He said calmly before going back to talking with his new found friends. It was on their way to Professor Oobleck's class that not only did Weiss' scroll start to ring, but Yin's began to ring as well. Opening it, they were surprised to see a call coming in from Professor Ozpin.

"Mr. Branwen, Ms. Schnee, would you two please come to my office. And be aware that we do have guests in Mr. Jacques Schnee and Ms. Winter Schnee."

Yin looked at his scroll.

"Why am I being called for sir? I have no known relation to the Schnee family. At all. Past Weiss of course, and even then, only as a friend."

Weiss nodded. Ozpin looked up, obviously at the Schnees, and spoke.

"You will see upon your arrival."

Yin glanced at Weiss and nodded, hanging up as the two walked towards Ozpin's office.

"Alright, what could he possibly want with us. Me in particular. I'm not a Schnee."

Weiss shrugged. For once, even she didn't know what her father wanted. But when the two entered the room. Yin immediately adopted a colder, more business oriented front. Having been his mother's right hand man, this was something he was rather accustomed to. Expose no weakness of your own, find all the weaknesses of your opponent. Regardless if it was in the arena or in a meeting.

"Mr. Schnee, Lieutenant Schnee. Professor Ozpin."

He said, feigning a vast disdain and nonchalance towards everyone in the room. Ozpin was surprised at just how different Yin was acting compared to how his sister would've reacted to the same incident.

"Father, sister. Professor."

Weiss greeted with a small curtsy. A smile had found its way onto Ozpin's face as Jacques looked the boy over and Winter silently glared at the boy. Deciding he looked far to similar to Qrow for her liking.

"The fact that you let this hooligan attend such a prestigious academy shows that this is not the safe haven you claim it to be Ozpin."

Jacques sneered. Weiss glanced at Yin, who said nothing. Winter scoffed.

"He doesn't even have anything to say for himself."

That was when Yin responded.

"Unlike my Uncle, Lieutenant Schnee, I have something known as manners. I was taught to be a gentleman. However, if you'd like to see those go out the window and for me to beat you into a bright white goo on the bottom of my shoes, than I can do that too. Though I think we can both agree blood stains terribly. Especially on white clothing."

Winter looked like she wanted to skin the boy, who had a smug look on his face, and even Weiss was trying not to laugh.

"You little insignificant brat!"

Winter roared. Yin smiled calmly.

"Takes one to know one, don't you think?"

That was the day Jacques and Weiss had never been expecting. Considering Winter launched herself out of her seat towards Yin, who rolled easily onto his back and kicked up, his shoes digging into her stomach and launching her into the wall behind him with enough force to knock her unconscious.

"I do believe this conversation is over. Now, if you don't mind sirs, I have a class I must be attending."

He said, turning to face the door.

"And please do tell Lieutenant Schnee that should she like to meet me in combat, I would be more than happy to fight her when she is in the proper state of mind."

He said before dismissing himself. Jacques looked at Weiss, who seemed just as surprised as he himself was. Both at Winter's outburst and at how Yin dealt with the outburst.

"Is he always so calm?"

Jacques asked, genuinely shocked. Weiss nodded.

"For the most part Father, yes. That's the closest I've ever seen him get to angry. Though he is a rather good fighter. To the point that we don't even know what his semblance is because he's never resorted to using it in a fight."

Jacques glanced at Ozpin, who had been silent throughout the exchange.

"Do you know that boy's semblance?"

Ozpin shook his head.

"No actually, though I have a strange feeling Lieutenant Schnee soon will."

Another A/N

Leave a review! Also, what do you all think Yin's semblance will be?


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my OC.

Over the course of the day, somehow, Yin's encounter with Winter Schnee was known throughout the school. Which Yin didn't quite understand until Weiss came to get him, after helping to wake Winter.

"Winter's challenged you to a fight. In the courtyard after our final class. Are you sure you want to fight her?"

Yin nodded.

"I am confident in my abilities, and I know better to get cocky."

Weiss whimpered. She knew how skilled Yin was, but genuinely feared for his well being. At the end of the day, Yin walked out to what a lot of people thought was going to be his death. However, Yin had a different idea. Approaching Winter with a calm and quiet confidence as their audience watched. Almost immediately there was the clashing of blades. Yin parrying each and every blow Winter gave, making them miss him entirely. As Winter got angrier, Yin seemed to blank out more and more. His movements slowly becoming more fluid until all of a sudden, just as Winter thought she'd memorized his pattern, Yin exploded into action. His movements with his katanas becoming quick and ruthless, disarming Winter and making it so that they were both unarmed. Thinking that they had ended in a stalemate, was completely unprepared for Yin to lunge for her, not even bothering to activate his semblance as he ducked under her guard, and in true boxing style delivered several quick punches to her midsection. Winter resorting to summoning a boarbatusk in an attempt to run him down. Not expecting him to simply jump over the summon and ride on its back for a second before landing in front of her again/

"I'm not wasting my semblance on you."

Yin said calmly. He preferred to be at a distance from his opponent, but he was trained in close combat. Mostly because his mother had insisted bandits be prepared for every eventuality.

"Why not? Is it possible you don't even have one?"

Yin's eyes went from lilac to a deep crimson red, his pupils changing to vertical, snake like slits. After harshly kicking Winter back a few feet, he burst into black flames. The fire giving everyone around him a sense of pending doom and despair, while the chill coming from the flames made everyone briefly wonder if that was what death felt like. A few moments later, Yin emerged from the flames as a fairly large dragon. He was tall, with glowing red eyes. He was muscular, covered in black scales with a long and powerful tail, his nails having grown and sharpened into claws and his hair having changed into a line of red fire going down his back to the tip of his tail. In his mouth were sharp, dangerous, bright white fangs, and from between his grit teeth was even more fire. With a roar, Yin's eyes showed an emotion that was truly rare to him. Rage. Pure and unfiltered rage. His roar echoed in the ears of his onlookers. The sound making everyone feel small and insignificant in his presence.

The black fire he'd used to transform formed around his hands, now claws, and he lunged. Winter being too in awe of his transformation, and how his uncontrolled aura made those around him feel nothing but fear, was barely able to react when the now draconic Yin slashed at her with flaming claws. His massive wings even being used as weapons and shields as he batted at her with them. Any time he moved his tail not only being used as a counterbalance, but as a whip. The flames still burning bright on his body despite his movements.

Ozpin was amazed at the boy's semblance and skill as he fought. Though he realized fairly quickly what was going on.

"Dust, he's playing with her!"

Ozpin said in shock. Glynda was surprised by Ozpin's statement, until in a single quick movement, Yin had swirled around and grabbed Winter with his tail. Using the momentum gained from his sudden movement to throw her into the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. That just seemed to make Winter angry and the two of them engaged again. Yin's tail lashing around him to be used as effectively, a third hand. Winter was starting to feel outnumbered, not even realizing that the draconic form Yin had adopted wasn't even his semblance. And that his semblance was slowly eating away at her aura to power himself. Charging up his true semblance, which was really the long ranged version of his sister's semblance. His eyes glowing brighter as he finally jumped back and opened his mouth. A fireball of epic proportions growing in his mouth before he launched it with a stream of fire following it. The fireball growing to the point that it became clear Winter couldn't outrun it. However, she did raise a shield glyph over herself, that was promptly obliterated by the incoming fireball that sent her flying, doing incredible damage that only the small bit of her aura Yin had chosen to leave intact making the attack survivable.

Maintaining his calm demeanor, he thought temporarily of his semblance. He could use it in his human form like Yang, but it still came out as red fire surrounding his body before he channeled the blast through his sword, or, if he was unarmed at the moment, his hands. Either way, if he got angry, that's when the real fun started.

"I do believe it is rather clear Mr. Branwen is the victor of this fight."

Jacques said nothing, and the rest of the students in the schoolyard seemed frozen between shock in the ruthlessness the normally calm and collected teen had shown and in awe at the pure power displayed.

Yin returned to his human form and looked over at Cardin, who looked very much afraid of Yin. A result of his aura still being uncontained. While his sister represented the light, Yin himself represented the very depths of darkness. His aura running rampant gave people a chill.

The chill they couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard they tried. The dread and fear that they were about to meet their deaths. Slowly draining all hope they had for the future. Some argued that that was his semblance, and through honing it he could use his Dark Karma power as his mother called it.

"I'm still not angry Cardin. And what did I tell you earlier?"

Cardin and his team were already backing away. Yin's aura still flaring around him to the point it could be felt in the air by everyone present. Yin's intense control being the only reason it wasn't actually visible around him.

"That we wouldn't like you when you were angry."

Yin smiled, returning his teeth to the cruelly sharp fangs of the dragon.

"And don't you forget it."

Another A/N

Leave a review!


End file.
